


Basium

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Green Like Envy [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cockblocking Senpai, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Groping, Sort-of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Takao is a pervert, Midorima is a tsundere and neither are pining anymore but there's very little progress regardless.  Also there are cockblocking senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basium

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth installment in my very first Kuroko no Basuke series. Not really as dub-con as tags might suggest.

Takao waits not so patiently as Shin-chan’s face morphs from shocked to confused to flustered, and it’s all Kazunari can do not to reach out and tug until Midorima lips are in easy distance. He’s dreamed about this moment a thousand times before, but never imagined it would be like this. Then again, he’d never imagined he’d have to watch jealously, as one of Midorima’s old teammates kissed him. And then, to find out Kise had been Shin-chan’s first kiss? Had Miyaji-senpai not been there to hold Takao back, he doesn’t think he would have been able to keep from kicking Kise’s face in. 

“Well?” His sharp jab to Midorima's ribs sends him toppling backwards, and it would be comical if Takao had not been worried about being hit in the face by one of Shin-chan's long, flailing limbs. 

He isn't quick enough however, and they both crash onto the cold, hard stone floor. Awkwardly enough, Takao is sprawled all over Midorima, one knee pressed between Shin-chan's legs, straddling the other man. The first thing Takao notices is how warm Midorima is. The second, their crotches are almost aligned. 

Midorima stares at him with a horrified look that Takao finds utterly adorable. 

"Hey, Shin-chan." Kazunari laughs at the way Midorima squeaks. "At least this way I don't have to wait for you to bend down."

"T -- Takao..."

It is the first word Midorima has said in the last few minutes, and it makes Takao's breath hitch. His Shin-chan looks so beautiful like this, face flushed and eyes unsure, laid out before Takao like a particularly pleasant offering. Kazunari reaches up to stroke his cheek. "You're quite lovely, Shin-chan." Green eyes narrow. Takao knows he's in dangerous territory now. "I can't help it. You're just so cu --"

A bandaged hand slaps him over the ear. "Shut up!" Ah, back to normal then. "And get off me. Someone will see."

"I don't want to," Takao protests. Not that it means much considering Midorima is stronger of the two and could easily brush Takao off. Perhaps it is the fact that Midorima _hasn't_ thrown him off yet that gives him the courage to press his hips flush against Shin-chan. Midorima goes slack against him, eyes slipping shut, as he moans obscenely. He does it again, and this time, actually feels the outline of Midorima’s cock straining against Takao’s own urgent arousal. 

"Takao," Midorima gasps. "P -- please."

And Takao would tease him about his newfound manners if he didn't have something far more important on his mind. 

He leans close until his lips touch Midorima's ears. "Not. Until. You. Say it."

He can feel the flutter of pulse on Midorima's neck, has to resist the urge to lick the spot. It wouldn't do to scare him off now, after all.

"Say what?" The soft whisper sets Kazunari's heart racing. 

"Say you want me to kiss you." Kiss, and more. But he’s willing to wait for the rest. 

"I -- Takao, I..."

"Yes, Shin-chan?" Takao nuzzles his neck. 

"I want --"

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?"


End file.
